In corporate planes or in higher classes of commercial planes, the aircraft seats are typically designed to offer maximum comfort to the passengers on board the aircraft. In particular, they are provided with armrests allowing the passenger's arms to bear comfortably. For safety and comfort reasons, one feature of the armrest is that it can be moved between a deployed upper position and a retracted position, in particular to facilitate movements by the passenger when he wishes to sit down or leave his seat.
The operation of such an armrest requires using a maneuvering mechanism that may be relatively bulky.
However, in the corporate plane sector, the seat must also have a satisfactory aesthetic appearance. In particular, the mechanism making it possible to move the armrest is preferably hidden from the user's view. The bulk of the mechanism must be limited.
Document WO 2005/030580 discloses a mechanism for maneuvering an armrest between a retracted position and a deployed position.
This mechanism is not fully satisfactory. Indeed, the maneuvering mechanism has a considerable bulk.